


Fighting Life

by ACatwithManyFandoms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatwithManyFandoms/pseuds/ACatwithManyFandoms
Summary: Fun Ghoul has a cruel relationship with life, once he fights too hard.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Fighting Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fun Ghoul’s kiss is candy, touch is dust storms, anger is a ticking explosive.  
> Prompt from @ruination-formation on Tumblr

Tick, tick, tick, ten seconds. Tick, tick, time felt like it was slowing down. Tick, tick, tick… Boom.

Fun Ghoul felt hot air rush through his clothes, making his skin burn up. Distinct pain hit his forehead. Darkness followed.  
-

Party Poison heard the explosion. Outside of the boarded up window they saw the spray of sand and shrapnel. Their breath caught in their throat when they no longer saw Ghoul standing behind his stack of wood pallets, they didn’t even see the pallets anymore.

“GHOUL!” they shrieked running out into the desert. they barely noticed Jet Star exit the workshop and start running after them. Party felt dread settling in their stomach like a stone sinking through water. they stopped beside the worst imaginable situation. 

Fun Ghoul was badly injured. There was a great gash across his forehead, and little pieces of shrapnel in his arms and legs. Unconscious, lying in the sand, his left arm was laying at an unusual angle, and losing blood, Fun Ghoul was not in good shape.

“Jet Star, please, oh god, Ghoulie? GHOULIE?” They screamed. Jet Star was behind them with a medical bag and now Kobra Kid, just appearing from the diner.

“Hey, Party, come on, he’s gonna be okay.” Jet’s voice was shaking with fear, he blocked Ghoul’s body from Party’s view.

Kobra dragged Party away. “You can’t-” He dodged an expertly aimed blow, “Help right now! I swear Party, you have to calm down.” Ghoul rarely ever made this large of a mistake. Now, Party, who always kept their cool, couldn’t bare to see him like this.

They stopped fighting. Kobra sat next to them, just a few feet from Jet. They squeezed their eyes shut and leaned into Kobra.  
\- 

Fun Ghoul woke up, everything hurt. He couldn’t see out of one eye and one of his arms was definitely broken. He tried to speak, but instead a faint groan was all that escaped his lips.

Party Poison was clutching his hand. He could tell because of the red blur above him. “Ghoulie?”

“Huh?” He managed to whisper.

“You, um, you royally screwed up.” Party said quietly. “You almost died Ghoulie.”

That’s what happened. A miscalculation, a minor mistake that almost cost him his life. He tried to look at Party, but he couldn’t focus on the details of their face. He was silent.

“Ghoul,” They squeezed his hand. “You can’t ever do this again.”

“I know.” He whispered. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness again. Party stayed at his side.  
-

Party Poison woke and pressed themselves against Fun Ghoul and sighed. His face was bruised and his arm placed in a makeshift cast, there were small patches along his arms and legs from small shrapnel. 

Fun Ghoul did this every few months. They feared what would happen if Ghoul couldn’t stop himself. Every time he got hurt like this, he shut himself off from the world. He couldn’t stand to look into the faces that feared for his safety. 

Fun Ghoul was always ready to spit in the face of danger. He wanted to create some sort of terrible situation to allow him to face. But every once in a while, he went too far, he almost died.

Party Poison brushed his hair out of his face. The boy slept like a baby, with his hand intertwined with Party’s. It was no secret that Party really liked Ghoul, or that the feeling was probably mutual, but still not even Party’s cocky confidence could bring them to ask Ghoul out. Of course, if Ghoul could stay alive that long.  
-

Fun Ghoul sat in his bed, wrapped in blankets and surrounded by pillows. There was a faint knock at his door. He didn’t want to see people today. Another knock, louder this time. “Go away,” He hissed. “I don’t want to see you.”

The door creaked open, flooding the room in warm light. Kobra Kid stood in the doorway with the Girl’s hand in his. “Ghoulie?” She whispered.

He couldn’t ignore her. “Yeah, sweetie?” He hummed, pushing off some of his blankets. She clambered into his nest. 

“Are you okay? Kobra said you got hurt again.” She murmured. 

“Yeah, I’ll be alright.” He wrapped his working arm around her.

Kobra walked over and sat on Ghoul’s other side. “We’re worried about you. Don’t you wanna come out and talk?”

He shook his head no. “I just want to stay here.”

The Girl jumped down from his bed and ran out of the room. “You really freaked her out. She couldn’t bear to see you like you were.” Kobra said.

Once again Ghoul said nothing. Moments later the Girl returned with crayons and paper. She handed him them and crawled back up onto the bed. “Whatcha gonna draw Girlie?” Kobra asked.

“Dunno,” She hummed, sorting through her colors. “Just something.”  
-

Fun Ghoul limped out of his room and sat on the couch. Party Poison stopped chewing. They stared at Ghoul for a second before walking over to him. Ghoul seemed surprised when Party pressed themselves against him.

“I like that picture you and Girlie drew.” They smiled. Fun Ghoul looked up at them.

“She did most of the work.” He grinned. 

“You feelin’ better?” They smiled.

“Little bit, just so sore.” He hummed. “And cold, god it’s cold out here.”

“Let me warm you up.” Party giggled, pulling Ghoul into their arms. 

“You’re cold too, you ice box.” He sighed. This was nice, getting to hug Ghoul, not having to profess their love for him, this actually might be a good time to do it though.

“Ghoul, you know,” They swallowed. “You know you’re my best friend. I really like your company and uh, sorry.” They shifted away from Ghoul and left the couch. “Going for a walk.” They hissed.

“Wait! Party?!” Ghoul yelled as they slammed the door behind them.  
-

Party started walking towards a gas station, just a few miles down the road. “Why do I do this to myself?” They shouted in a sing-song voice, kicking sand up as they started to jog. “I’ll just out run my feelings.” They screeched again. 

The gas station was just a few yards ahead. They picked up the pace and stopped to lean against the dry pump. They pulled a pen out of their tank top pocket and started to doodle a sleeve on their pale arm. Starting with hearts on their fingertips, then lightning bolts and stars across their knuckles and then a storm cloud on the back of their hand. 

In the shade of the gas pump cover, they barely felt the heat, but the midsummer sun wasn’t the most comfortable then. They’d have to return to the diner without any protection on their shoulders at the hottest part of the day.

“God I’m tired.” They slumped against the wall. They hadn’t slept well recently, their dreams were littered with Fun Ghoul’s injuries, their deepest fears came to life. “Time to head back.” They sighed. Running was their best bet if they didn’t want to get sunburnt, of course, they couldn’t run forever. They’d rather sit in the shade and doodle the rest of their sleeve, but guilt was settling after not telling Kobra or Jet where they were going.  
-

Fun Ghoul returned to his nest of blankets and pillows. His limbs ached, his mouth was dry, and he felt generally miserable after Poison had run off. He was still unsure of why they’d run off. Being left with his thoughts wasn’t his favorite thing, but he’d rather sit in the shadows than talk to someone. Jet Star would talk about feelings, but Kobra wouldn’t talk so he’d have to, letting other people talk for him was his specialty. 

He curled in on himself despite the stinging pain in his arm. Sleep would definitely not come easily, but he’d try. Once again, somebody opened the door, letting bright light flooded his personal void.

“Ghoul, have you seen Party?” Jet Star’s voice was quiet.

“They ran off. Dunno where they were going.” He grumbled, it was odd they weren’t back yet.

“If you see them, tell them to get their dirty laundry out of their bedroom. Tommy Chow Mein’s got something going on and I think we could get some clothes washed.” Jet closed the door gently.

Where were they? It was not like Party Poison to run off randomly, especially in the midday heat.  
-

Party Poison ran for as far as they could before they had to stop and take gasping breaths. Running in combat boots in the sand was not a great idea, however, they wanted to outrun sunburn and heatstroke.

They trudged on, stopping only to wipe sweat from their forehead or to add a quick doodle to their sleeve. Soon enough the diner came into view, but their energy had left them . Sunburnt, sore, and almost done with a sleeve of sharpie tattoos, they stumbled into the diner and laid back across one of the tables. 

Feeling the heat from their bare skin melt on the cool metal table was short lived as somebody poked at their shoulder. They sat up and hissed. 

“Where the hell did you go?” Jet Star snapped. “Ghoul said you just ran off, without any sun protection, at midday in midsummer. Look at your shoulders!”

“Okay Mom, I get it. Went to the gas station. Needed some space.” They smiled.

“Tell someone where you’re going next time.”

“I told Ghoul!” They exclaimed.

“You told him you were going for a walk and nothing else!” That was true.

They weren't in the mood to face Ghoul. Sure, he knew nothing of what Party planned to say, but they doubted that they could look him in the eye anymore. For god’s sakes! They live together! They can’t live like that! They had to tell Fun Ghoul, no matter his reaction, it had to happen.  
-

Fun Ghoul startled awake from his nap. Nightmares, they were always worse after an incident. He thrashed wildly, trying to escape whatever was gripping him. His eyes searched the room for whatever had been there, there was no sign except the blankets strewn across the floor.

The cut along his hip was open again. He hissed pressing the bandage up against it again and pulled himself out of bed. On the table in the main room, lay Party Poison. “Where the hell did you go?” He snapped.

“Gas station.” They hummed, they doodled a pattern of flowers across a blank spot on their arm.

“Why’d run off?” He said quieter.

“Uh, no reason.” They looked up at him. He searched their expression looking for something to tell him Party was lying, that they had something important they forgot about and they didn’t just leave.

“Okay, Jet wants us to get our dirty clothes. He’s gonna take them to Tommy’s to wash ‘em.” He mumbled. “Where is Jet? My cut’s open.”

They looked down at the bloody cloth held to his hip.

“I have no idea, lemme help.” They rolled off the table and sat up at the booth. “The first aid kit’s under the sink right?”

“Yeah,” He hopped up onto the table where Party had been lying. Party grabbed a cloth from under the sink and soaked in the bucket of water sitting in the sink. He winced as Party tried to wash away some of the blood around it. 

Party avoided eye contact and remained focused on the wound. Very unlike Party, who always maintained eye contact, almost too much.

They looked awkward trying to rebandage Fun Ghoul’s wound. They examined the cut. “I don’t think it’ll stay if I just slap a bandaid on it. I think I’ll have to wrap it around your waist.”

“Just make sure it won’t bleed all over.” Ghoul mumbled. “You seem different. Why’re you being weird?”

“I’m not.” They hummed.

“Yes you are!” He exclaimed. “You won’t look at me, you’re being all jumpy about it.”

“I’m just pissed you got hurt and I don’t like it when you aren’t around, cussing Kobes out, or putting dirt in Jet’s tea, or being the little rat punk you are.” They muttered.

“Hrm.” That was probably the best explanation he’d get. “You know, today I just wanted to hang out, then you got all freaked out and disappeared.”

Poison made a small noise. They looked up at Ghoul. “You’re my best friend and part of my crew. I just, I really want everything to be okay, but I really like you and I don’t think you do too, so there it is!” They started slow but everything became one word the longer they talked. It all spilled out and Ghoul tried to absorb it.

“Why do you think I don’t like you back?” He asked slowly.

“I’m not really sure. I guess I was just paranoid.” They looked away from him.

“Well, don’t be. I like you a lot too.” He sighed. Their eyes lit up. “Wanna be my datemate?”

“If you’ll be my boyfriend.” They grinned.  
-

Sunsets in the zones in midsummer were warm, the sky faded slowly as stars began to appear and make the last rays of sunlight shimmer. Party Poison and Fun Ghoul were lying on a dusty old quilt the hood of the Trans Am.

“You know how long I’ve wanted to do this? Just 4 weeks after you joined the crew.” Party hummed.

“Hmm, I really never thought about dating anybody, but now I don’t need to. This is nice.” He leaned into their shoulder. “You’re still freezing cold.”

“Doesn’t feel like it. Shoulders hurt.” They whispered.

“I think Jet’s got some aloe somewhere.”

“Don’ need it.” They leaned back. “All I need is you.”


End file.
